Un amor que traspasa el tiempo
by estherharuch
Summary: nuevas charas nuevos personajes el embrion es de amu e ikuto deja a amu deprimida ¿que otras cosas pasaran? entren y lo sabran
1. Chapter 1

Una chica pelirosa llamada Amu entraba en un colegio con 5 personitas en su hombro llamadas charas una deportista llamada Ran, una artista llamada Miki, una cocinera llamada su, una cantante llamada Dia y una neko llamada Susume

Amu- entren a la bolsa

Todas- si

Entran a una bolsa roja que cuelga e su cintura camina hasta las canchas para jugar un rato pero se sienta en una banca las charas salen

Amu- que mal me metió a esta escuela rica

Dia- pero si tu eres rica

Amu- a una nueva

Ran- y

Amu- aquí todos son creídos como el

Su- quien iku

Miki le tapa la boca- su sabes que no lo debes nombrar mira como esta amu

Amu tenia la cabeza hacia abajo con un aura morada alrededor luego se quita- bueno voy a jugar

Se para camina a un salón toca un señor le abre

Sr- ¿si que necesitas?

Amu- me prestaría un balón de fut bol por favor

Sr- claro toma- le da un balón- es el último

Amu- gracias

Va a la cancha de futbol empieza a hacer dominadas rato después 7 chicos se acercan

Chico1- oye dame ese balón

Amu- ¿por qué lo haría?

Chico2- queremos jugar pero es el último balón

Amu- creo que no lo are

Un chico se acerca a quitárselo pero 2 chicos uno pelirojo y otro pelicafé se ponen enfrente de amu

Pelirojo - no te permitiremos que se lo quites

Pelicafé- ella lo pidió prestado

Chico3- ustedes nunca lo lograrían

Amu- pero conmigo si les propongo al equipo que meta 2 goles se queda con el balón

Chico1- aceptamos

El partido 7 vs 3 se ponen cada quien en un lado de la cancha

Amu-gracias por la ayuda soy hina… Umino Amu

Pelirojo- no te preocupes yo soy Niwa Daisuke y el es Hagame Kyo

Kyo- ibas a decir algo antes

Amu- si pues al morir mi padre que su apellido era Hinamori nos cambiaron el apellido por el de mi madre Umino

Kyo- yo no

Amu- no te preocupes tienen charas

Daisuke- si salgan- salen 2 ángeles uno de alas negras y otro de alas blancas- ellos son dark y krad

Kyo- Igual ustedes- salen 2 un espadachín y un deportista- bien el es takuto y el ritsuko

Amu- salgan- salen las 5- ellas son Ran, Miki, Su, Dia y Susume

Kyo- son muchas

Chico1- rápido

Amu- Ran

Kyo- ritsuko

A amu le sale el corazón y a kyo una cachucha

Daisuke- amu y kyo ustedes salgan yo seré el portero

Los 2- si

Se ponen en medio de la cancha preparados…

¿Quién ganara amu o los otros?

¿Por qué no pueden pronunciar a Ikuto?

¿De donde salió Susume?

Pronto lo sabrán


	2. Chapter 2

Bien aquí la continuación

Myowngod: gracias por tu comentario aquí la respuesta

El partido empieza amu se la pasa a kyo los chicos tratan de quitárselo uno casi se lo quita pero se lo pasa a amu quien corre apunta a la portería tira y mete gol ahora empieza el otro equipo kyo y amu tratan de quitárselo pero eran muchos lanzan a la portería Daisuke tapa se lo lanza a amu que se la pasa a kyo y este mete gol

Chico1- una apuesta es una apuesta

Amu- no se preocupen yo les daré el balón me divertí demasiado ¿Qué opinan kyo, Daisuke?

Los dos se acercan poniéndose aun lado de amu

Kyo- da igual

Daisuke- por mi bien

Los tres se alejan se termina el cambio de carácter

Ran- que partido tan rápido

Daisuke- tienes razón pero ahora amu te presentaremos a 2 amigos

Amu- bien

Los 3 van a las instalaciones de los grados menores se acercan a 2 chicos uno peliazul y el otro pelinegro

Kyo- hola chicos

Peliazul- hola

Daisuke- miren ella es umino amu

Amu- un placer

Pelinegro- igualmente yo soy anibaja misato

Peliazul- y yo soy haruchi Aoi

Daisuke- saquen sus charas ella tiene

Misato- si – salen un neko- el es daiki

Aoi- sal- sale un monito con orejas y cola de perro- el es sisuko

Amu- salgan- salen las 5- ellas son Ran, Miki, su , dia y Susume oigan son los únicos con charas

Kyo- no hay otras 2 personas 3 y 4 años mayores que tu

Misato- son los hijos de la profesora

Amu- como se llama la directora

Aoi- Hoshina Souko

Amu- esta escuela es de easter

Daisuke- si

Amu- vaya esto ira mal

Kyo- por

Amu- pues su hija Utau y su hijo ikuto. Le sale las orejas y cola de neko- ah bien pues fuimos enemigos Utau y yo somos amigas e ikuto se fue y no creo que haya vuelto

Daisuke- pues ya volvió por que lo hemos visto

A amu se le quitan las orejas y cola de neko

Amu- eso me sale si pronuncian el nombre de el hermano de Utau

Aoi- no diremos su nombre- ve el reloj- chicos ya va a ser la 1

Kyo- nos vamos adiós

Misato- adiós

Salen corriendo mientras corrían no se dieron cuenta que un chico con pelo zafiro los miraba entran a sus clases pasa estas hasta el receso salen mientras platican

Kyo- mira nuestros charas ya son muy amigos

Amu- si

Llegan misato y Aoi van a la cafetería amu compra una manzana la empieza a morder y los chicos la miran sale y ellos y otros chicos se ponen alrededor

Chico1- hola me recuerdas

Amu- claro eres el chico que me quería quitar el balón

Todos le pegan su amigo se acercan y la rodean

Amu- chicos yo iré a pasear nos veremos

Corre a la azotea perdiendo a los chicos se sienta se come su manzana sus charas salen

Susume- vamos a jugar

Ran saca una raqueta con una pelota unida amu la toma empieza a jugar le sale las orejas y cola de neko

?- hola-nya

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejare espero que les haya gustado la pregunte de susume hasta el siguiente capitulo


End file.
